Generally, an electronic article such as a system on chip (SOC) is associated with an interface that enables the SOC to electrically connect with a part, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Routinely, however, there are multiple vendors available to provide the part, where the part varies somewhat from vendor to vendor such that the manner or mechanism for electrically connecting the part to the SOC varies depending upon the vendor chosen to supply the part. Accordingly, different interfaces are generally required to electrically connect the part to the SOC when different vendors are used. That is, a first interface is needed to electrically connect the part to the SOC when the part is obtained from a first vendor and a second interface is need to electrically connect the part to the SOC where the part is obtained from a second vendor. Generally, an interface comprises one or more sets of features. A mask of a set of masks is typically used to form, on the SOC, a set of features of the sets of features. For example, where vendor A is selected to provide DRAM A, a first set of masks ‘A’ comprising a first mask A, a second mask A, and a third mask A is used to form an interface A compatible with the DRAM A. The first mask A is used to form a first set of features A within the interface A, the second mask A is used to form a second set of features A within the interface A, and the third mask A is used to form a third set of features A within the interface A. When a switch is made from DRAM A to DRAM B provided by vendor B, a second set of masks ‘B’ comprising a first mask B, a second mask B, and a third mask B is required to fabricate interface B on the SOC such that the SOC is compatible with the DRAM B. The first mask B is used to form a first set of features B within the interface B, the second mask B is used to form a second set of features B within the interface B, and the third mask B is used to form a third set of features B within the interface B. It will be appreciated that the first set of masks ‘A’ is specific to vendor A and cannot be used to fabricate interface B. Similarly, the second set of masks ‘B’ is specific to vendor B and cannot be used to fabricate interface A.